Perfect Series
by Andie01
Summary: Sometimes the perfect relationship has imperfect moments
1. Perfect

I groan as my phone pings with a text message.

 _I'm downstairs. Hurry up._

"Fuck Kassius," I mutter. "I completely forgot about our plans." _Sorry Bud. Sick. Go without me._

 _I believe it was your idea to take my fat ass to the gym and beach today._

I roll my eyes at the comment. I had never known the man before his current run with the company. Although I had heard the occasional comment about his weight gain from others in the back but I never saw him as nothing but an amazing wrestler. Our friendship beginning when he came to me with design ideas for more ring gear and I promptly informed him to burn the white gear from his championship match. He just chuckled and told me we had a deal but only if I designed something better for him. Three months later we spend pretty much all our free time together.

 _Not a fat ass. Sorry. Just sorta snuck up on me._

 _I'm coming up._

 _No. I don't want to risk infecting you. Go. Enjoy your day._

 _I'm checking on you later._

 _Fine._ "Do whatever you feel you need to do," I sigh burrowing under the blankets again. The heaviness returning to my chest as my mind returns to the real reason for avoiding people. The tears returning to stream down my cheeks. "Maybe I'll know what to do after a nap," I mutter to myself.

"Rosie," Kassius calls from somewhere in the apartment. "Rosie. Oh, Rosie. Rosemarie," he calls from the bedroom doorway.

"What," I mutter.

"Check-up time."

"I'm alive. Run along."

"What's wrong?"

"Told you. Sick."

"Migraine?"

"No."

"Good," the shades open around the room. "This room is entirely too dark."

"Kash," I groan. "Just let me be."

"Since you wouldn't tell me what exactly is wrong with you," he states ignoring me. "I brought you something for a fever. And cough. And stomach issues including crackers and soup. I even have some things here for feminine issues."

I peek over at the man, still dressed for a casual day for me in basketball shorts and a tee shirt, from inside my blanket cocoon, "Really?"

He holds out a plastic bag in my direction. "It's is probably nowhere near the right stuff. I just grabbed and dashed."

"I appreciate the effort but that isn't the problem. None of that is the problem."

"Okay," he sighs sitting beside me on the bed. "So, what is the problem?"

I chew on my lip silently.

"Because unless you have one hell of a sinus infection, you have been crying your eyes out this morning," he remarks pulling the blanket further from my face. His finger traces along my cheek. "Come on. I can't have my favorite designer holed up in her room for the rest of her life. You're the only one who can make this fat ass look good."

"Stop calling yourself a fat ass."

"It's the truth."

"No, it's not," I sigh sitting up. "You know I know everyone's measurements and you don't even crack the top ten of the biggest wrestlers."

"That's nice of you to say."

"It's the truth," I smile.

"What has you crying Rosie?"

"Found out my boyfriend is married."

"What?"

"I was seeing Drew McIntyre since he came back. It came out last night that he's married. I had no idea. He told me he was divorced. I never wanted to the other woman," I ramble the tears returning.

"Hey, hey, hey. I know. This isn't your fault," he coos wrapping me in his arms.

"Yes, it is," I growl. "If I wasn't so stupid…"

"He lied to you."

"I should have known."

"How?"

"I don't know but I should have."

"There was no way for you to have known. You take everyone at face value. It's why I love you Rosie."

"Don't say that," I mutter.

"I know what you need now," he sighs. "Why don't you take a nice long shower. Try to relax. DO NOT think about the asshole."

"Yes sir," I mock salute as he pulls away.

"Kash," I call as I exit the bathroom. "I'm wearing your shirt you left here last month." The shirt in question hanging past my knees.

No answer. Checking the apartment, I don't find the man. My living room has been rearranged though. Everything is shoved against the wall clearing the center of the room where a pile of pillows and blankets sits.

"I'm not done yet," he mumbles.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see. I have food ordered. Got any beers around here," he asks moving past me. "You look like a little kid in that shirt."

"What the hell happened to your face," I gasp ignoring the last comment.

A bruise is slowly forming along his jaw, a small trickle of blood drying beneath his nose.

"I had to escort Mr. McIntyre down to his car," he shrugs leaning over to spread the blankets out.

"What?"

"Drew showed up. He didn't appreciate me being here and I felt the same about him."

"So you decided to punch each other in the face," I ask taking his face in my hands. I lean in to examine the bruise forming.

"What was the real reason he left?"

"Huh?" My eyes shooting to his.

"What brought on his confession last night?"

"Why does that matter now?"

"You thought you were pregnant."

"How…"

"I knocked the papers off your dresser when I grabbed the pillows," he sighs dropping to his ass to look up at me. "I saw the blood test results."

"I'm…"

"I know. You never told Drew though. He accused me of being the father."

"I told him that I was a couple weeks late. I took a home pregnancy test and I planned on seeing my doctor later. He cut me off and told me he would discuss it with me later," I shrug joining him in the floor. "When he came over later he started ranting about how I needed to take care of it because his wife couldn't find out about us. I told him I wasn't going to settle being the other woman and to get the hell out. Didn't think to inform him that he was in fact not going to be a father. The pregnancy scare wasn't even registering at that point."

Knocking sounds on the apartment door.

"Get the drinks. I'll get the door and finish this," he smiles.

Kassius had layered the spread blankets across the center of room into a soft pallet before piling the pillows along one edge. Goofy movies playing on the TV.

"Thank you for this Kash," I sigh setting my beer on a nearby table.

"Much better than baking my fat ass in the sun today," he grins reclining.

"I wish you would stop that," I mutter leaning against his chest.

He shrugs wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Really, Kassius," I sigh, my fingers tracing the design on his tee. "I think you're perfect. Your weight doesn't affect your wrestling skills. If you think you're overweight then I can help. We can go to the gym together. I can go on a diet with you."

"You _**are**_ perfect."

"I know I'm close but I'm not perfect."

"Glad you still have your confidence. I was afraid Drew had destroyed it."

"Maybe damaged it a little," I shrug. "But he mainly just broke my heart."

"I'm sorry, Rosie. If I had known I would have told you the truth."

"I know. You always do," my eyes dropping to my hands on his chest.

His fingers lightly grasp my chin raising my eyes back to his. "What is it?"

"Just some of that damaged confidence sneaking through."

"Don't let it, Rose."

"Well, maybe I'm just using that as an excuse to feel you up to design you something other than a basketball jersey."

"Maybe you just want to feel me up."

"Maybe," I smirk. The familiar light flirting pushing the slight doubt back.

"I feel used."

"I haven't used you yet."

"Promise?"

"Guarantee."

"So, what? I'm going to be your rebound?"

"Maybe," I grin straddling one of his thighs.

"I know you don't want to hear it but I meant it earlier. I love you, Rosie."

"It's not that I don't want to hear it," I mumble reaching for my beer.

"Okay," he states waiting for me to continue.

"It's just…It's just that sometimes you don't love me the way I wish you would," I mumble draining the beer.

"I'm too old for games, Rosie. Say what you mean."

Sighing, I lean forward to press a kiss to his lips. "I'm a woman. I have eyes. You're sweet, intelligent, and incredibly sexy. Maybe I want to be seen as more than a friend. Maybe I want to be seen as a woman. Maybe…"

His lips cut off the rest of my speech. "Maybe you talk too much," he murmurs against my lips.

Groaning I lean into him, deepening the kiss. His tongue pushing past my lips demanding and I open up to him, my hips rocking on their own accord against his thigh. Reaching between us I tug his tee upwards and he tenses slightly.

"I've seen you shirtless many times before," I smirk tugging the shirt over his head. "And every time I have it has made it incredibly hard for me to stay professional," I smirk my hands sliding along his shoulders and down to grip his biceps.

"Are you trying to insinuate that I make your job difficult," he grins, his hands come down to rock my hips again.

"Very."

"I'm sorry."

"You are not."

"No. I'm not," he grins leaning into me again. His lips slide along the skin of my throat as my fingers wrap through his hair. His hardening length pressing against my thigh. I suddenly realize where all his cockiness stems from. Pun totally intended.

"Since you think I look like a little kid in this shirt, should I worry about this," I ask removing one hand from his hair to palm his cock through his shorts.

"Nope," he grunts rocking his hips. "I'm just thinking about that short black dress you wore to the pub the first night we went out together."

"The sheath dress?"

"Do I look like I pay attention to women's fashion? I just know it clung to every curve of your body and I had to concentrate on our conversation and not kissing you then," he smirks leaning back to look up at my face.

"I will have to remember to wear it more often," I smirk. "I think you want your shirt back now."

"Do I now?"

"Only if you want to see that dress was hid…" I cut myself off with a giggle as the shirt is torn from my body. His eyes scan down my body drinking me in as he throws the shirt over his shoulder. I suddenly feel a twinge of self-consciousness as he studies me so intently.

"Fuck," he breathes, his fingertips trace from my collarbone down my body to my hip bones. "You are perfect."

"You have no idea yet," I smirk, my confidence returning to engulf the self-consciousness at his words.

"Show me," he challenges.

"As you wish," I smile sliding down his body, nipping at his skin as I move. Hooking my fingers into his waistband I drag both his shorts and underwear down his long legs. Crawling back up I settle between his thighs. Wrapping my lips around his crown, I take in as much of him as I can. One hand coming up to support myself on his thigh as the other coming up to cup and roll his balls.

"Fuck," he grunts, fingers gathering my hair back from my face. "I have thought about this so many times."

"How long," I ask, popping him from my mouth.

"Does it matter," he groans. His hands digging into my scalp.

"Yes," I smile running my tongue up the bottom of his shaft. "If you want me to continue, you'll answer the question."

"Months."

"How many?" My tongue swirls around his crown.

"You're evil," he groans.

"How…" I dip my head to suck one ball into my mouth. "Many," I breathe, stroking him slowly.

"Three," he mutters.

I take him back into my mouth, hollowing my cheeks to create as much suction as possible.

"Thank God." His hand tightens around my hair, guiding me along him.

I chuckle around him.

"Oh, you think it's funny to tease me," he pants pulling my hips around to face him. Yanking my panties down my thighs, two fingers immediate burying deep inside my core.

I groan, my eyes rolling in my head slightly.

"You like that?"

"Mmmhmm," I hum pushing my hips back against his hand.

"You want me to continue," he asks as I fuck myself on his fingers.

"Mmmhmm," I groan.

His hand disappears from me and I whimper glancing up at him. He licks his fingers lazily as he stares down at me. "What? You don't like being teased?"

"No," I growl.

Stripping myself completely I crawl up to straddle his hips. "I don't." I sink slowly onto him.

"Well, that didn't go as I was planning. Not that I'm complaining."

"Shut up and kiss me," I smirk.

"Yes ma'am," he returns the smirk.

His mouth is devouring me, his hands gripping my hips tightly as I roll them against him. His mouth leaves mine to kiss and nip along my chest. Gripping one wrist I pull his hand from my hip and between us. His thumb sliding inside to apply the perfect pressure to my clit.

"Kash," I moan.

"Yes, my Rose," he murmurs against my skin.

"You are fucking perfect."

Chuckling he rolls us until I'm pinned beneath him. "My turn to prove it," he grunts. Yanking my legs over his shoulders he brings his mouth to my slit, my head falls back against the pillows as his tongue circles my clit slowly. "Please. No more teasing. I'm sorry for earlier. Please."

I feel him smile as his tongue gains speed.

"Fuck. Just like that," I pant, my orgasm building.

Wrapping his lips around my clit, my body shakes with my release. His grip tightens around me as he licks me clean.

"You alright down there, Rose?"

I nod slowly.

"Can you move?"

"Only if needed."

"Oh baby, it's needed. Hands and knees."

I move to follow his instructions on rubbery limbs. His arm snakes around my waist as he moves a couple pillows beneath me for support. Leaning over me he brings his lips to my ear, "You ready?"

He doesn't wait for an answer as he buries himself inside me again pulling a loud moan from me.

"God, that's sexy," his voice holds a smile as he sets a rapid pace.

I pull myself up to press my back against his chest, his strong arms wrapping around to hold me tight. The new angle has a second orgasm building. His mouth coming down to swallow my moans as he continues to thrust rapidly.

"Kassius," I moan breaking away as my orgasm ripples through me.

"I got you," he pants, his voice strained.

"Stop holding back," I pant wriggling my ass against him. "Let go. Come for me."

"Fuck," he groans burying his face into my neck, his hips stilling.

"You okay," I ask as his breathing evens out.

"Never better," he sighs, his lips running along my shoulder. "Is this the point you give me some cab fare and kick me out?"

"Of course not. You drove yourself here," I smile peeking up at him.

He meets my eyes squarely and silently.

"I don't feel like you're just a rebound. I've been in love with you for a while."

"Ditto, Rosie," he breathes turning me in his arms.

"Ditto? That's all I get from you?"

"I love you too, Rose.'

"So, I'm thinking a nap then dinner. Right here on our little pallet of happiness," I grin.

"I love that idea," he grins. "Then tomorrow, we go to the gym. We need to work on your stamina."

"Deal," I giggle.


	2. Perfectly Imperfect

I sit staring at my phone and chewing on my lip. _"That can't be right. Not again."_

"Morning Beautiful," Kassius purrs nuzzling along the side of my neck.

"Morning," I smile, locking my screen. "How did you sleep?"

"Up and down all night," he grins.

"No one is talking about your dick," I smirk.

"Such a dirty little mouth on my girl," he grins reaching for my juice.

"It's one of the parts of me you love," I chuckle moving his hand over to his morning green drink.

"I love every part of you," he pecks my lip before chugging the drink. "Give me twenty and we'll hit the gym."

I glance at my phone, my stomach sinking. "Ummm…Not today."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," I try to paste on a smile. "Just got some errands to run this morning. Plus, I need to get to my office to work on some stuff. If fact, I'm already late. I should get going," I murmur standing.

"Rosie."

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you," he states cupping my cheek. "I hope you remember you can always talk to me."

"I know. I love you too. Wanna catch up at lunch?"

"Sure."

"See you then."

I actually got a lot accomplished trying to keep my mind off my morning. Finishing several new ring gear pieces for various performers. Having spur of the moment meetings with a few people about new designs for them and with the higher up to tweak already established designs as well as tee shirt designs for merchandising.

"Aye Sweetheart," a familiar voice asks behind me as I stoop over my sketch book. "Where is my ring jacket."

"Aye Asshole," I mimic. "I don't work with you. Check with Jess."

"She's not in."

"Don't know what to tell you, Drew."

"I see Kassius convinced you to do the right thing."

I glare over my shoulder at the man and he shrugs at me.

"You're looking good and very unpregnant. You should be what six or seven months by now?"

"If you would have kept your mouth shut that night you would have known I wasn't pregnant and you would still have your side hoe. But I'm glad you did. Because of you, I have a real man who actually loves me not just fucks me."

"You enjoyed bein' fucked if I remember correctly."

"Ignorance is bliss, I guess. Get out."

"I need…"

"Then call Jess, just get out of my sight," I growl turning back to my work, blinking away tears.

Seconds later a hand comes down on my shoulder.

"I fucking told you to get out of my sight."

"It's just me," Kassius states.

"I'm sorry. It was just…"

"I saw who. What did he want."

"He said his ring jacket but I think he just came by to annoy me. Guess what? He fucking succeeded."

"Will you tell me what's going on now? You're not acting exactly right."

Opening my phone, I open the app. "I got an alert from this this morning." I hand the phone over.

"Twenty-one days late," he reads the large red lettering on the screen. "Late for what?"

"It's my period tracking app."

"Oh. OH," he breathes, eyes wide.

I drop my head, pulling my lip between my teeth. "Yeah. Oh."

"Hey," he sighs, lifting my head. "I'm just a little shocked. I'm not upset at all. Just trying to process the information."

"Okay," I mumble refusing meet his eyes.

"Rosie," he sighs, pulling me to his chest. "What do I need do?"

"Nothing."

"Have you taken a test?"

"No."

"It could be just like last time," he murmurs against the top of my head.

"I hope not," I whisper.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing," I say pulling away. "Ready for lunch?"

"Yeah," he smiles.

I sit staring at the two lines on the test in front of me. _"Not again. Not again. I can't do this again. My heart can't take it."_

"Rosie, I picked up dinner," Kassius calls. I wipe furiously at the tears on my cheeks as I listen to him move through the apartment. "I didn't think you felt like…" he starts finding me in the bathroom, his eyes falling on the counter, "cooking. Is that the test?"

I can only nod.

Reaching past me, he picks up the test and all I can do is stare at his hands silently. "This is great," he whispers.

"No," I croak. "It's not."

"Are you worried about another false positive?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"It wasn't a false positive last time," I murmur.

"What?"

"I miscarried," I state softly. "That's why I was wrapped up in the blankets that day."

"I don't think I heard you correctly," he says, dropping the test.

"I miscarried," I say again louder. "I never even realized. I didn't fucking know I was pregnant let alone losing the… I don't even think it was a child yet. I lost it none the less. I should have known something was wrong but I was so damn wrapped up in work and trying to make a relationship with Drew. Now I'm scared the past is repeating. I don't know if I can do it. My heart can't take it. Not again. What if I… I can't," I sob.

"Shhhhh," he shushes, wrapping his arms around me. "It's okay. Whatever happens after this will be okay. You know why," he asks spinning me in his arms.

"Why?"

Tilting my head back he meets my eyes squarely. "You're not alone this time. Every step of the way, I'm going to be by your side."

"God, you're so fucking perfect," I release a shaky breath. "I don't deserve you."

"You deserve the world, my Rose," he smiles, his thumbs wipe at the tears on my cheeks. "I'm just making sure you get it."

"I love you so much."

"I love you. There's nothing we can do tonight. We'll worry about this," he rubs across my stomach, "tomorrow when we have more options. Right now, I'm worried about feeding you. You just picked at your lunch so I know you're hungry."

"Is everything alright over there," I ask as I watch Kassius stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah," he smiles turning towards me.

"I've been in my own head so much I've forgotten to ask how you're handling everything."

"Honestly," he sighs, running a hand over his face. "I'm still trying to process all the information from today."

"Understandable. This is going to affect your career and we're not exactly at the family making point in our relationship. And…"

"Rosie," he interrupts. "Stop okay. Just, please, stop. I meant it earlier. I'm not upset. I'm not worried about my career. I'm not worried about what point we are at in our relationship. All I'm worried about is working through all the information thrown at me in the past, what, twelve hours."

"Okay," I nod, sitting up. "Is…Is there anything I can do to help?"

"That day…Why didn't you just tell me what was really going on with you?"

"Would you have wanted to start a relationship with a failure of a woman?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was the other woman who allowed herself to get knocked up and didn't know her body well enough to know something was wrong. That I was so karmically imbalanced that I lost my child before they ever truly ever existed. It was easier for me to be mad at Drew and act like the pregnancy never existed in the first place than to face the fact that I was a failure as a woman. I did that a couple weeks later when you left for your week-long tour."

"Rosie," he sighs.

"Sorry. I'm trying to help you and I made it about me again."

"This is about us," he states, his hands return to my stomach. "All of us."

"What if there isn't an all of us?"

"I think there is," he says, his thumbs soothing across my skin. "Because me and you, we're going to be linked forever. Whether it is as friends, lovers, parents, or husband and wife. Drew never had that with you. Drew will never have that with anyone. It's not the type of person he is, he'll never be. That is why the universe took your child from you. To show you that fact. Don't let any guilt destroy you over something you had no control over."

"So, what's your theory if I lose this," I ask, covering his hands.

"It's not our time," he states. "When it's time it will happen."

"Do you want it to be our time," I ask nervously.

"Maybe not this soon," he admits. "I'm not going to lie, the thought of starting a family with you has crossed my mind. More than a few times."

"How many?"

"I don't have a number," he smiles up at me. "Just random times I've looked at you and could just see you as a mother."

"No. How many in this little family in your mind?"

He shrugs. "I just imagine you with a child in your arms. If you're asking how many kids I want, maybe a couple. A little Rose and Kassius running around throwing elbows."

"I'm sorry I threw everything at you at once today," I murmur.

"I just needed a minute. Talking has helped."

"Can I ask where your mind is at right now?"

"I'm tentatively happy. I'm worried about you," his fingers intertwine with mine. "I feel like I should tell you to get some sleep."

"And you don't need sleep?"

"Not as much as you."

"I can't sleep without your snoring," I smirk.

"Come on," he chuckles, holding his arms open to me.

Snuggling against his chest, I intertwine our legs as he wraps his arms around me. His heartbeat lulling me into relaxation. "How did I get so lucky to find you," I whisper.

"I walked in to the wrong room on my way to a meeting and decided to lie to the cute costume designer about needing new ring gear," he chuckles sleepily.

"Our whole relationship is based on a lie," I roll my eyes, playing with the ends of his hair.

"It worked."

"Go to sleep, Liar."

"Ms. Dalton," my doctor smiles as she enters the exam room. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

"Dr. Brown," I return the smile. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon also."

Kassius clears his throat from his spot next to me.

"This is my boyfriend, Kassius," I introduce. "Kassius, Dr. Brown."

"Same as last time," Dr. Brown questions as she shakes Kassius' hand.

"No. He knows but no."

"Well, we're hoping for better news this time," she smiles opening the folder in her hands. Her eyes scan down the page for several silent seconds before coming back to mine. "I will be right back, Rosemarie."

"Okay," I nod, my heart sinking.

"We don't know anything," Kassius murmurs.

"It can't be anything good though."

"You don't know that. Just breathe."

"Ms. Dalton," a nurse sticks her head in.

"Yes."

Stepping inside, she hands over an exam gown. "Dr. Brown would like for you to strip from the waist down and lie back on the examination table. She will be in shortly."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm assuming she wants to examine me." I pull the gown on before stripping my lower half.

"Should I…"

"You've obviously seen everything she's going to be looking at."

"Did this happen last time?"

"No."

"That's good, right," he attempts to smile as I pull myself up onto the table.

"I know as much as you."

"Rosemarie," Dr. Brown knocks.

"I'm decent," I state.

She enters with the nurse. Kicking a wheeled stool towards the end of the table I'm seated on. "Leslie, can you please get Mr. Kassius a chair."

The nurse nods pulling a seat from the closet and placing it at my side.

"Thank you, Sweetheart," he smiles at the nurse. He wraps my hand in his, he turns his attention to my doctor as he continues to stand at my side.

"Your bloodwork shows elevated hormone levels."

"Okay," I state cautiously.

"With your history, I would like to confirm with an ultrasound before we get your hopes up."

I nod, glancing at Kassius.

"I'm right here for you," he whispers, pressing a kiss to my knuckles. "It's going to be okay."

"This isn't going to be a traditional ultrasound like you see on TV," Dr. Brown states as she begins to set up equipment. "It's called an intravaginal ultrasound."

I try to look anywhere but the three other people in the room.

"Thank you," I mouth up at Kassius as his hands tighten around mine as the doctor gets to work.

"You're doing all the hard work, I'm just standing here," he smiles before his eyes jump to the monitor beside me. Glancing at the black and white monitor, I see nothing and my hand grips Kassius' so tightly my fingers go numb.

"Breathe Rosie," he whispers.

Dr. Brown glances up at me before adjusting a knob and a soft whooshing fills the room. "Hear that? It's your baby's heartbeat," she smiles. "Congratulations."

"I told you," Kassius whispers leaning down to kiss my temple.

"I don't see anything," I whisper.

"There isn't much to see right now but…" She zooms in and a small distortion comes into focus, a barely visible flutter. "There they are. It looks like you're about five to six weeks."

Tears prick my eyes as I stare at the monitor. There it is. There is life growing in me.

"Catherine," Leslie points at something on the monitor.

"I see it," Dr. Brown mutters leaning in.

"What?"

"Daddy. You might want to take that seat. I'm seeing a second heartbeat."

"Two," I mutter as Kassius sinks into the chair in a daze.

"Two," she smiles. "Twins."

"Just two, right," Kassius mutters.

"Yes," my doctor smiles. "Just the two. I'll let you get dressed and we'll discuss everything moving forward in my office whenever you're ready."

I untangle my hand from Kassius before sliding from the table. "Kash?"

"Twins," he breathes. "We're having twins."

"Yeah," I nod, my fingers twisting in the gown.

"When I said I wanted two kids, I didn't mean all at once," he grins, pulling me into his lap.

I release the breath I suddenly realize I'm holding. "Well, you know me. I just can't wait to finish a project that I start."

"Just when I think I can't love you any more," he sighs, pecking my lips.

"Ditto," I smirk.


	3. Perfect Family

"I can stay home," Kassius states for the millionth time in the past week. He is leaving for the longest tour NXT has ever scheduled tomorrow morning and he has agonized about going ever since he found out. "I don't think it's a good idea to be away for a month this late in the pregnancy."

"But you seriously do think it's a good idea to annoy your sleeping pregnant girlfriend," I peek up at him from my spot on the couch. "Especially about something we've talked about at length. Everything is fine," I motion to my swollen stomach. "My due date is three weeks after you come home."

"Multiples come early," he states.

"Everything is progressing amazingly on schedule. Dr. Brown says I'll make it to at least thirty-eight weeks. We aren't expecting any surprise appearances. You'll still be home in plenty of time."

"But…"

"No buts," I state struggling to sit up. I try to hide the grimace at the sharp pain in my lower abdomen the movement causes. He immediately drops beside me, his hands on my stomach. The action almost a habit at this point. The heat from his hands soothing my aching and stretched muscles there. "I appreciate you wanting to be home but I can't work right now. I can't even fit at my desk or move around so one of us has to bring in the money for these kids. My savings can handle my household bills but there is still so much they need as much as I hate to ask you for money."

"Rose, it's…"

"You can't make money at home," I interrupt. "I love you and I love that you just want to be there for their birth but don't let that screw with your career."

"This is only going to get worse, isn't it? Leaving you. Leaving them."

"You know we work for a very family friendly company. You only have to leave us for a bit before we can travel with you."

"The beginning will be the worst."

"You will have Ruby run up my ass until she's healed," I smirk. Kassius had started bringing the woman around months ago hoping we would start a friendship. Despite being complete opposites, it had worked. After Ruby injured her knee, we grew closer spending almost every day together.

"You love Ruby."

"I do love Ruby."

"Knock knock," Ruby calls from the front door.

"We summoned her," I whisper, grinning.

"She's like Beetlejuice, she appears if you say her name three times."

"What are we talking about," she asks plopping behind me on the couch.

"He's worrying about leaving again," I state glancing over my shoulder.

"Do you expect anything less? He barely let you lift a finger for the first three months, leaving for four weeks is probably making his head explode. He doesn't trust me to take care of you."

"See. She gets it," he smirks causing me to roll my eyes.

"She'll be fine. You're leaving her in good hands," she states sliding a hand around to rest above his. "See our girls are sleeping right now so Momma should…."

"Ruby," Kassius snaps.

"Wait, what did she say? Girls? Are we back to guessing?"

"Kash," she questions.

"Kassius, what is she talking about?"

"Big mouth," he grumbles at the younger woman.

"I'm going to find you something to eat, Momma," Ruby states pulling herself from the couch. "Someone has some confessing to do."

"How do you know I haven't eaten already," I call after her.

"I know you," she calls back.

"What's going on Kash?"

"I know you didn't want to know the sex of the babies but I couldn't wait. I talked to Dr. Brown."

"You found out we were having girls?"

"Yeah."

"Then told Ruby?"

"I had to tell someone, okay? Are you mad?"

I shrug dropping my eyes to my stomach and his hands there. "Not really. Just disappointed. I wanted it to be a surprise. It's not that important."

"Can I bring up another subject you don't want to talk about?"

"I don't want to think about moving right now," I state knowing what exactly he wants to talk about.

"It makes sense to move in together. Instead of paying two rents we can spend that money on a better place for the both of us. Somewhere bigger for the twins."

"I'm not saying it doesn't make sense. I know financially it makes sense. I know we need more space for the babies…The girls. I want to come home to you and my family but not right now."

"Why?"

"I don't have the desire or the ability right now, Kash. You waited until I was five months pregnant to bring this up and I'm exhausted all the time. It's only getting worse the closer we get to their arrival. It is literally going to take all my energy to get off the couch later. The thought of packing everything in this apartment makes me want to sleep for eight days."

"Okay. So, what are we going to do?"

"You are going to go to work. Be amazing. Entertain everyone. Come home and prepare to meet your daughters."

"Our daughters."

"I have a feeling once these two are out of me, they are never going to be anything but Daddy's."

He grimaces, "Well, we have to drop that in the bedroom now."

"Poor baby. You're Daddy kink has to die," I smirk.

"It died for a noble cause," he smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

I nuzzle against his palm, "I am going to miss you."

"Ditto, Sweetheart."

"This is going to be fine."

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"Both of us," I sigh leaning up to capture his lips.

"Hey now," Ruby chuckles re-entering the room. "Isn't that how you got here in the first place?"

"In a relationship, yes. Getting knocked up was a lot more aerobic."

"And a lot less clothing."

"Ewww," Ruby smirks, settling a bowl containing a chopped salad topped with grilled chicken in front of me.

"There was that one night with your favorite dress," I remind Kassius as I pick at my lunch.

"Mmm. That was a good night."

"That dress works every time."

"Please stop talking," Ruby sulks, her palms cover her ears tightly.

"I'll deal with our sulky teenager. You need to finish packing."

"Keep my girls entertained for me, will ya, Rube?"

"And make sure she eats," Ruby agrees. "Are you okay," she whispers.

"Yeah."

"Still with the Braxton Hicks contractions?"

"They're getting stronger the further into this pregnancy," I huff.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"This pregnancy has stressed him out. He freaks out over every little thing."

"You can't blame him."

"I don't," I sigh, running my hands along my bump. "I'm trying to protect him."

"He's a big boy. He doesn't need protecting."

"I say the word contraction and he is going to go into protection mode himself."

"Have some faith in him," she states. "Tell her, Girls."

"Thanks to Auntie Ruby's big mouth now I'm going to have to figure out your names these next few weeks," I change the subject.

"Momma is trying to change the subject without me noticing," she whispers to my stomach. "Talk to Kassius before he leaves," she states.

"All packed?"

"Yes ma'am," Kassius smiles as he reclines beside me on the bed, his hand going to my stomach. "It's still not too late to tell management I can't leave."

"Yes, it is," I sigh. "I'm tired of having this conversation. I'd rather be having the moving conversation at this point."

"Let's move in together," he pounces on the opportunity.

"Find some guys that will pack for me and I will start looking for a new place," I counter.

"Yeah? You're just going to give in that easily now?"

"I've wanted to since you've first brought it up. I just wanted to wait. But there really isn't going to be a good time now. I'm about to pop now. In a little under two months, I'm going to have two newborns. Before I know it, they are going to be toddlers. I'm never going to have the energy that I feel I'm going to need. I just need help."

"You're admitting you need help? Now I know you're serious," he grins.

"You're an ass," I roll my eyes. "But I love you."

"I love you," he pecks my lips. "And I love you," he kisses one side of my stomach before moving to the other side. "And I love you."

"And you have an early morning and need to go to sleep."

He groans moving back up my body. "I'm not sleepy."

"Ain't happening," I grin. "Daddy."

"See now you're just sending me mixed messages," he grins diving into my cleavage.

"I can't," I mumble pulling his face back to mine. "You're going to have to get reacquainted with your hand."

His brow furrows as his eyes finally meet mine. "What's wrong?"

"Don't just zone in on a single word when I tell you this, okay?"

"What?"

"I've been having Braxton Hicks contractions for about a month now. They are starting to get stronger on the pain scale. Hence why I've been so squirmy lately."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"You worry about every little pain or twinge I've had this entire pregnancy. I realize that I gave you some of that worry with the misc…"

"That had nothing to do to you," he interrupts.

"I know," I sigh, cupping his face. "Doesn't mean it didn't make this pregnancy a higher risk. Which put you into protection mode. Which I find endearing but put way to much stress on yourself. I didn't want to add any more worry or stress over something that is not that important."

"You are important. You are the most important person in the world to me."

"You're most important person to me. That's why I don't want you worrying. That's why I don't want you ruining your career for me. I…I…Fucking hormones," I mutter wiping at my eyes.

"Okay," he sighs, pressing a kiss to my lips. "We've made it this for without problems. I will stop worrying if you stop hiding things for me. I know Braxton Hicks are nothing to worry about. I would have done anything in my power to make you more comfortable. No more secrets. Will you do that for me?"

"I promise," I whisper.

"And I promise not to worry or at least to hide it better," he winks. "This tour is a different story. I will think about you and these two for the entire month. Worrying about if I'm missing out."

"I will take a picture of this thing every day to prove that they are safe and in place."

"Are you going to cross your legs until I get back to keep them in?"

"If I have to. I'm not letting you miss the most important day of your life," adjusting as another pain shoots through me.

"I don't think you have any control over that but I love the sentiment. What can I do to make you more comfortable?"

"Nothing really. Pacing helps but I'm too exhausted for that right now."

"What about changing positions? I read somewhere that that helps."

"You and your reading. That's the cause of all your worries."

"I like to be well informed," he chuckles moving from the bed. "Here," he smiles handing me my body pillow. "Try laying on your side. You shouldn't lay so much on your back anyway."

"More from your reading? Dr. Brown said it was fine as long as there is no numbness."

"Roll onto your side already," he grins climbing into bed. "Isn't that better," he asks as I change position.

"It would be better if you were holding me."

"I can do that," he chuckles draping his arm over my side. His hand cradling my stomach. "Goodnight, my Rose," he whispers, kissing my shoulder.

"Goodnight, Kash," I pull his hand up to kiss his knuckles before returning it to my stomach. "I love you."

I blink away tears as another pain shoots through my abdomen. No amount of walking or changing of positions can ease them over the past hour. "Fuck," I groan as I return to the bedroom after what seems like my millionth lap around the apartment. "Kash. Kash, wake up. Wake up. Kassius," I growl.

He jerks awake, his hand reaching for my side of the bed. After a short search, his eyes finally land on me in the doorway. "Rosie? It's one in the morning. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. They aren't going away."

"What aren't?"

"Rose," Ruby questions from the end of the hall. "Are you…"

"No," I groan. "Hurts so much."

"Fuck," Kassius breathes, grabbing his phone. "How long?"

"Bout an hour."

"I knew I should have gotten up when I heard you up walking around," Ruby mutters. "I'm so sorry."

I wave her off as I try to breathe through the pain.

"Rose, we're taking you to the hospital. Dr. Brown is going to meet us there. Ruby, grab her bag out of the front closet."

"It's too soon," I whimper.

"I know but we need to be prepared. Come on, my Rose."

"I really don't want to leave now," Kassius whispers.

I peek through my lashes at him. "You have to. You have two daughters to support. Your Baby Momma is feeling a bit lazy all of a sudden."

We arrived at the hospital only to be ushered immediately to a room. My doctor determining that I was in fact in labor and progressing faster than any patient she's ever had. My daughters arriving by three thirty.

"She just finished giving birth to two beautiful girls. I think I can give her some slack."

"Have you been down to see them?"

"Yeah. Thankfully they look just like their mother."

"I'm just hoping they get their father's hair," I smile. "Are they still in the NICU?"

"Yeah. They aren't on any oxygen so that's something. The nurses said their oxygen levels came up almost immediately and they refused to let those masks stay on. They don't seem to be having any issues without so everyone is allowing them to have their way. They are still in the little baby greenhouse though."

"We really need to think of names before you leave. We can't keep calling them, them and they."

"Ruby has some ideas."

"Let me guess: Ruby and Riot?"

"Actually, she says that since I have a Rose, I need a Lilly and a Violet."

I contemplate that for a few seconds. "I love those."

"Yeah?"

I nod. "No middle names. Just Lilly Ohno and Violet Ohno."

"Ohno," he breathes.

"Are you repeating your last name or realizing that you have to leave soon."

"I don't want to think about leaving."

"Don't start."

"Kash," Ruby starts slipping into the room. "I grabbed your bag from your place but I could only get you a couple hours. Hey Momma."

"Kassius."

"I'm still going. Management is giving me a little extra time. There is still some paperwork I need to fill out before I leave. I want to be able to hold my bouquet of girls before I leave. She agreed to the names by the way."

"You did good, Rube," I smile over at the woman.

"My god daughters need to match their momma," she grins settling beside me.

"You tell her she's the godmother," I ask turning back to Kassius.

"Nope."

"Am I not?"

"Well that was the plan but I'm rethinking now that you've just claimed the title," I grin.

"I'll take out anyone who tries to take it from me."

"Only if you keep that one in line for me while I'm recovering."

"You," she points. "Get your shit together. You have two hours before your ass needs to be at the airport."

"That's my girl," I smile. "Get him."

"I will be back soon," Kassius states squeezing my hand.

"Hopefully, our whole family can be together before you leave."

"That's my dream," he pecks my lips.


	4. Perfect Problems

Lips slide up the back of my neck. "Rosie," Kassius mumbles against me.

"Hmmm," I hum.

"Morning."

"Morning," I sigh.

"Did you sleep alright, Sweetheart?"

"Yes. Thank you for taking care of the girls."

"You're very welcome," he smiles against my skin.

"Did you have any trouble?"

"I don't want to talk about the kids right now."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing," he smiles rolling me onto my back. "I'd rather use my mouth for other things."

"Love to but…"

"No buts. No more talking." His mouth captures mine in a demanding kiss, my hand sliding up to tangle in his hair enjoying the feeling of just being his woman again. Glancing at the clock I groan internally.

"Kash. Kash, Babe. I can't do this right now."

"Sure you can. Just let go," he nips along my throat.

"No. The girls…"

"You can stop worrying about the kids for twenty minutes," he pauses. "Maybe thirty."

"No, I can't stop worrying about the kids. They are both sick. Lilly is going need her antibiotics soon. Violet is going to need a breathing treatment. By the time I finish that then it will time to pump, then it's time for their feeding. By the time I finish all that then I need to start packing up, get them to the sitter's, go to work to try to get a whole day's worth of work completed in half a day and get them to their doctor's appointment by one."

"What about us," he growls rolling away.

"What about us?"

He stares at me silently.

"Do you think there is no us anymore?"

He is once again silent and my heart sinks.

"I don't have time for the silent treatment."

"We haven't been intimate in almost seven months. Three weeks before the girls were born," he states as I open my mouth to argue. "They will be six months in a couple days."

"I'm sorry our sex life has…"

"It's not just sex. We don't kiss. We don't touch. We don't talk about anything other than the kids. We… You know what? Don't worry about it. You have a lot to do today," he sighs pulling himself from the bed.

X

"Since you don't believe there is an us anymore are you going to leave or are you waiting to see if you can find someone else first," I murmur spooning the girls their lunch. Kassius had shown up at the doctor's office but stayed silent. Following me home to crash on the couch for a while before joining me in the kitchen.

"I'm not going to answer that," he growls.

"Why? Do you not have an answer or do you just not want to tell me?"

Leaning down he kisses both girls' heads before storming from the room. Seconds later there is a crash from somewhere in the house causing the three of us to jump.

"Its okay," I soothe. "Momma's here."

"What's going on Rose?"

Turning I find Ruby. I shrug in response.

"Kash was so out of it today he was sent home."

"So that's why he showed up," I mutter.

"I know something is going on. That proves that there is something going on. Kash doesn't break shit for no reason."

"I don't know honestly."

"Tell me what happened."

"I woke up. Everything was great. And then I said I had a lot to do today and everything changed. He asked what about us. When I asked what he meant, he shut down. And here we are."

"What did you say to him just now?"

"Since you don't believe there is an us anymore are you going to leave or are you waiting to see if you can find someone else first?"

"Do you believe he would do that?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore. I didn't believe he would give up on us after a few months of no sex."

"I think it is more than that," she smiles down at the girls. "I think you know there's more to it than that. You need to figure it out and you need to do it soon before your baby daddy is out of a job."

X

"Hey," I chew on my lip. "I got the girls down for their nap."

"Good," Kassius states, turning his attention to the washing machine.

"About earlier…"

"It's fine," he interrupts. "I'm sure you have a million things to do."

"I do. But you're more important right now," I state shutting the washer lid. Pulling myself up on the machine in front of him. "You are always important to me. I'm sorry I've forgotten that fact in the shuffle of our new life."

He keeps his attention on the pile of clothing at his feet.

"Kash," I start. He doesn't move. "Kassius, look at me. Please."

He raises his head to meet my eyes.

"We're going through this together. I forgot that. I can admit that. Now please tell me how to fix it."

He stares back at me silently.

"Please tell me."

"Just do what you need to do," he murmurs. "Let me do what I need to do."

I feel my heart sink, swallowing the lump forming in my throat. "Okay. Fine. I'll call you when I have dinner finished." Sliding from the washer I make my way to my office, shutting the door softly behind me. Sliding down the door, I try to mute my sobs as they burst from me. _"I thought I found my happiness. Guess the joke is on me."_

X

"Rosie," Kassius whispers.

Glancing up from my sketch pad, "Yes?"

"Where are the…" His eyes fall to the crib in the corner. "Since when do you have a crib in here."

"Since I got tired of running up and down the stairs while you're gone," I state returning to the design in front of me.

"Obviously, it's not just for when I'm gone," he states moving towards the crib.

"Didn't know what was going through your mind or if you were even going to stay home."

"Do you sleep down here too," he asks moving away from our sleeping daughters.

"Sometimes. Depends on how late I've worked down here. How hard of a day I've had. If I just don't feel like lugging the girls upstairs."

"What about tonight?"

"What about tonight," I mutter as his hands settle on the desk on either side of my body.

"Are you sleeping down here tonight?"

"I don't know. Would you prefer I stay here?"

Leaning in, he nuzzles against the back of my neck. "Of course not. I'm sorry."

Setting my pen and pad down. "You're sorry that we're fighting or you're sorry you can't do this anymore?"

His hands come over to cover mine. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot what an amazing mother you are. I'm sorry I thought that one night of rest would erase all the worry and pressure from your mind." Spinning me in his arms, he lowers his forehead to mine. "I'm sorry I opened my mouth and put any doubt in your mind."

"It's more you didn't open your mouth that put the doubt in my mind."

"I'm sorry," he whispers.

"I'm sorry I forgot about you," I sigh running my fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry I forgot about us."

"Come to bed."

"Gotta get this finished. Can't seem to concentrate."

"Rose," he breathes.

"I'll be up soon. Take your girls. If I get this finished it will free my mind so I can think of a way to make up the last six months."

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Maybe I can get Ruby to watch the girls for a night and we can get out of this house. Talk. Relax. Remind each other why we got together in the first place. Remind you just how much I love you."

"I love you," he sighs. "Don't stay up too late."

X

"God, this was a stupid idea," I mutter to myself. "You knew this wouldn't fucking fit anymore."

"Who are you talking t…Whoa. That is some dress," Ruby breathes. "Wait, is that _**the**_ dress. Kash's baby making dress."

"The baby making is usually done out of the dress," I smirk. "But yes, this is Kash's favorite dress. Or it was before the girls and I gained all this fucking weight."

"What weight," she smirks sliding the zipper up.

"The fifteen pounds left over from the girls."

"I don't see any extra weight. You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Wish I felt beautiful," I sigh smoothing my hands down my dress.

"Get out of your head. You are beautiful."

"Thanks Ruby."

"Walk down the stairs and let Kassius' face tell you everything you need to know," she smiles bumping foreheads with me. "He loves you. You need to remember that. He needs to remember that you love him. You need to go downstairs and wow him in that dress. I need to spend some quality time with my god daughters. Go on."

"Ruby, I…"

"You are going," she shoves me towards the bedroom door. "I know the girl's feeding, medication, and sleep schedules. I also know how to call you if I need anything. Go on."

Taking a shaky breath, I descend the stairs to find Kassius in the living room with the twins in his arms. I pause in doorway to watch the man.

"Are you going to be good for Aunt Ruby," he questions the girls. "Hmmm? You gonna be my good girls?"

They babble in response.

"You are? What are you going to do tonight?"

Lilly reaches up to pat his face as she babbles up at her father.

"She's gonna be the talker. She's always babbling. Violet doesn't talk half as much as her," I whisper.

He glances up from his daughter and does a double take.

"Hey," I smile nervously. "You look nice."

He has on a black button up tucked into his jeans. His hair loose around his head. "Hey." His eyes are unreadable as they scan down my body.

"I know, it doesn't fit the same," I mumble lowering my eyes as I smooth my hands over my dress.

"It…You look amazing, Rose. You always do in that dress."

"You're going to catch flies if you don't shut your mouth, Kash," Ruby comments stepping around me.

Raising my head, I find Ruby closing the man's mouth with a hand on his chin before taking Violet from his arms. Propping the girl on her hip, she reaches for Lilly. "Shouldn't you two be leaving?"

Kassius shakes himself slightly. "Yeah." Handing Lilly over to Ruby. "Right. We should head out. If you're ready."

"Yeah," I nod. "I'm ready."

"Have fun you two," Ruby grins. Her eyes flicking to Kassius and back. "Enjoy that dress."

I feel a blush creep up my neck.

"I'm sorry. I should have found something more…better fitting," I mumble as we enter the detached garage.

"That's my favorite dress," he smiles, opening the passenger door.

"Now it's a sausage casing. I…"

"Look absolutely amazing. What is really the problem? You've never acted this self-conscious before."

"I'm still struggling to lose the weight from the girls. I…I just didn't have time to think about it until…" I motion down at my dress. "I'm not the same woman I was."

"You think I, of all people, would have anything to say about weight? If you're worried about a couple extra…"

"Fifteen. It's fifteen extra pounds."

"Your body has changed," his tongue swipes over his lip and a sudden flash of him using his tongue in other ways flashes through my mind. A bolt of lust shooting through me. "You gave birth to two beautiful girls and it has made you even more beautiful."

"Kash, don't…"

"This amazing dress just teases me with that fact. Now get in the damn car."

"I don't know if I can get in without ripping my dress. I should…"

"Try. If you can't then you can change. We will be late for our reservations if it comes to that."

Huffing, I hike the skirt up my thighs before sliding into the seat slowly. Kassius' eyes never leaving the exposed skin as I settle into the seat.

"See?"

"Can't really breathe," I mutter as he moves around the car.

Reaching up he hits the button to open the garage door before dropping his hand to the ignition.

"Kash, wait."

"What?"

"Come here," I smile.

"Yes?"

Leaning over I press a kiss to his lips. "I don't want to go to dinner," I mumble against his lips.

"What did you have in mind," he asks pulling me in to deepen the kiss.

Reaching up blindly, I close the garage door after the third try.

"Rose…"

"Remind me. Remind me that you love me." I move his hand from the keys in the ignition to my exposed thighs. "Remind me that you miss me…that you need me. Remind me that I'm more than a fucking mother. That I'm still a woman."

"Jesus," he breathes.

"Talking to yourself?"

"Shut up," he chuckles, his hand moving from the back of my neck to the zipper on my dress.

"Give me a reason to," I counter, my fingers working the buttons on his shirt loose.

"This isn't going to solve," he slides the dress from my shoulders, "anything. You seem to be missing something." He motions to my naked torso.

"It's so tight now that any kind of underwear ruins the lines."

"So you're not," his hand slides under my skirt. "Are you sure? I'm not pushing for anything."

"Do you want me still?"

"Of course, Rosie." His long fingers pet along my slit.

"Do you think there can still be an us after all this time?"

"I've told you before we're forever linked."

"Is there a way to be us beyond us as parents?"

"Yes," he breathes.

"Good because I've missed you."

"I've missed you." His finger dipping inside to circle my clit.

"Fuck, I need you."

"Want to go back inside?"

"No time for that," I groan climbing into his lap. "I need you now."

He groans, his hands going to his jeans. "Have me then," he groans lining himself up, his mouth attacking my chest and shoulders.

Sinking down I draw out a shaky breath as he stretches me out.

"Like I never left," he sighs against my skin, thrusting shallowly.

"I don't know," I groan circling my hips. "Feels like you've gotten bigger."

"You don't have to stroke my ego," he chuckles thrusting up into me roughly.

"Maybe we should just fuck."

X

"That didn't solve any of our problems," Kassius mumbles as I lay exhausted on his chest.

"It did for a least one of mine," I smile. "I don't know about you."

"It didn't solve most of our problems," he corrects.

"I think most of our problems could be solved if we remember to talk to about them. Not let them sit inside our heads and fester."

"Agreed."

"So, what's the plan?"

"How about we order a pizza and talk about everything. Then we work on that first problem a couple more times before we head in."

"A couple more times," he grins.

"You weren't the only one who has been lonely for the past six months. I have a lot of making up to do."

"Want to make this a monthly thing?"

"Absolutely," I grin pecking his lips. "Now order the pizza, I'm starved."


End file.
